


Hold My Hand

by leighemersona



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Maggie deals with homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighemersona/pseuds/leighemersona
Summary: Maggie gets a little overwhelmed at the National City Annual Police Ball and Alex helps calm her down





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking place after the Valentine's Day episode. To anyone who has ever felt or been through what Maggie has, please know that you are valid and that you are loved.

There were too many people and they were all staring at her and Alex and she just knew that they were all thinking horrible things about the two of them and suddenly she couldn’t remember how to breathe. 

“Alex..I’m, I’m going to step outside for a minute,” Maggie said, her eyes trained on the exit sign above the door that was at least 30 paces in front of her, with way too many people in between. 

Alex barely had time to turn around to acknowledge that her girlfriend was leaving her side before Maggie was gone, weaving in and out of the people at the National City Police Winter Ball that all the precinct’s in the city had to attend. She frowned and attempted to follow Maggie’s small figure but with no such luck. She was stopped every few paces by various people asking how she knew Maggie, who she was to Maggie, and all sorts of other questions. Being new to the game, Alex missed most of the thinly veiled venom in some, but not all, of the people’s voices. She frowned at those few whom she picked up on who clearly weren’t ok with her and Maggie and continued to move through the crowd. She finally made it out of the door which she had seen Maggie disappear through. She found a stairwell that led up and down, guessed that Maggie had gone to the roof, and headed up the stairs. 

Maggie had been sitting up against the door leading to the stairwell up on the roof when it opened suddenly and smacked her on the back. 

“Ow! Hey watch it! Who do you…oh. Hey Alex. Sorry about that,” Maggie said with a thin laugh. Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes which Alex picked up on. 

“Hey. It’s really stuffy in there. Good call on coming out here. Much better to watch the stars with a pretty girl than to be cooped up with a bunch of people who you don’t know.” Alex said as she sat down next to Maggie and nudged her with her arm lightly. Maggie didn’t respond and Alex pursed her lips and looked down at the cracked cement that made up the roof. She didn’t want to push Maggie to tell her what was wrong, even though she had a pretty good idea of what it was. 

After Valentines, after the wonderful dance that Maggie had conjured up so short notice, Alex had made sure to listen to what had happened to her as a kid, because Maggie deserved more than to be listened to. They had gone back home (because let’s face it, Maggie already had the majority of her things in Alex’s apartment) and Alex had gotten a blanket and curled up into Maggie’s side, listening carefully as Maggie told her story. Told Alex of the words that her dad had used while he followed her around the house, making sure that she got out from under his roof as soon as possible. Described how it felt to watch her mother stand by silently, no tears, all steely gaze as her own daughter was forced away. By the end of the night, it was Maggie who was curled up, Alex gently rocking her to sleep in her lap. 

Alex thought about all of that, of all the things that Maggie must be feeling right now, thrust into a situation where not everyone from work, well extended work, had known that she was a lesbian, showing up with Alex and hoping, wishing, that everyone would be ok with it. 

“Was everyone talking about us when I walked out?” Maggie asked quietly without looking up. 

Alex turned to look at her, took in her small frame, the determined look that she usually wore was sidelined with fear. It changed the way that her face usually sat, betraying the sea of emotions that were bubbling underneath the surface. Alex let her hand hover above her shoulder, asking permission silently if it was ok to touch her. 

Maggie let out a shaky breath and leaned into Alex’s side, sighing when she felt Alex’s arms around her, grounding her. 

“If you’re asking if everyone was saying how beautiful you look in that dress, and how lucky I am to be with you, then duh people were talking about us. If you’re asking if everyone was talking about like us us, then I don’t know because I was truthfully only paying attention to you. Who cares what other people are saying as long as we have each other to lean on right?” 

Alex felt Maggie relax a little bit before she said, “Sorry I left you alone in there, it wasn’t fair. I was just feeling a little overwhelmed and needed to take a break from everyone.”

“Hey, no no no, it was absolutely fair. If you need to take a breather, ever, no matter what the situation is, it’s perfectly fine. I’ll come find you wherever you are, I mean unless you need me to stay away,” Alex said and pulled Maggie a little bit closer to her body, both of them looking out across the rooftop now. 

Maggie was quiet for a second and Alex could practically hear how loud she was thinking, trying to come up with the right words. 

“Alex, I’ll never need you to stay away. You’re the one who can talk me down, like you just did. I’ll have you as long as you decide to stay. Thank you.”

“Well I’m not going anywhere so it looks like we’re in this for the long haul. Hope you’re ok with that Sawyer,” Alex said before poking Maggie in the side causing her to let out a little laugh. 

“You want to go back in there or just stay here for a while?” Alex asked. 

“Let’s stay up here for another couple of minutes and then we can go show up everyone on the dance floor, deal?” Maggie asked and took Alex’s hand in her own.

“Deal as long as I get to hold your hand the entire time.”

“Danvers, I wasn’t planning on letting go.”


End file.
